


Captain America:The First Avenger (AU)

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amazon Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger (retold), Desperation, Gen, Gender, Gender or Sex Swap, Liberty Belle, Other, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It turned out to be an oblique wound, the bullet having plowed across the meat but not punching into Steve. She folded the jacket and put Steve's hand to apply pressure. "Stay put, solider."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still Steve, despite the extra foot of height, the pounds of muscle, being a woman instead of a man.</em>
</p><p>The Serum changed Steven Grant Rogers in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America:The First Avenger (AU)

Peggy had her fists clenched, Steve sounded horrible in the vita-ray, but he wouldn't let them stop. Done, it was done, she approached to see what they had wrought. It opened like a dread beetle.

Steve's arm was lifted across her breasts. Steve was no longer an underweight bantam, but a six foot Amazon. "Lab coat." She took one from the bigger technicians, glanced at Dr. Erskine. Peggy helped Steve get one sleeve on and turned to stand as a privacy screen.

Howard was smiling too brightly. Peggy glanced over her shoulder. Steve had the white twill buttoned up. The sleeves were tight. "Dr. Erskine?"

The next thing she knew there was an explosion, a gunshot and Steve was on the floor. She shot the assassin, to wound. He had a cyanide capsule, the brass didn't keep him from biting down. Col. Phillips called for men to search for collaborators or an escape method and was interrogating a Senator. She dropped to the floor, to help Steve.

"Ow." Blood was spreading over the once white cloth. Peggy pushed to keep Steve from getting up.

"Where are you hit?" She started to unbutton the lab coat.

"Not sure." Steve looked down, found the wound and looked up and out. "Left breast."

It turned out to be an oblique wound, the bullet having plowed across the meat but not punching into Steve. She folded the jacket and put Steve's hand to apply pressure. "Stay put, solider."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

Still Steve, despite the extra foot of height, the pounds of muscle, being a woman instead of a man.

Dr. Erskine was looking at the wound and Howard was hovering.

"I thought you might want wash up." Peggy looked at her hands. "Thank you." He thought fast she granted.

"It's healing well." Dr. Erskine went to the sink.

"That was not in your proposal."

"Steve's fit, I think we'll find." She could see that he was surprised and perhaps amused. This isn't funny, though maybe it is, just a little.

"The army is not ready for this procedure." Colonel Philips did look Steve in the eye, until Steve scrambled into standing. "Get Rogers some clothes!" He looked at Stark, Erskine and Carter. "I want answers. Learn something from his sacrifice." He strode off.

Steve was brought two shirts and a second pair of pants. Steve looked at bloody hands and washed them, took the clothes and cleaned around the pink welt. Undershirt on and buttoning the khaki. "I can fight."

"You'll need some more training." Peggy was glad she could say it straight, no tears, no waiver.

\---------------------------------------------

Steve looked at the costume, different from the chorus girls'. He'd thought more cloth would make him feel less exposed. He gripped the shield where he'd taped his lines. Somehow this wasn't better than Timmy and his little red wagon.

"Go on, break a leg. Every bond is bullets in a guy's gun."

Not that day, nor the next, or any time for two weeks, but eventually Steve gets things down and the bonds are selling, men are enlisting, women are mustering at munitions plants, kids are knitting socks. They add an actor that Steve 'punches', and they work up some additional choreography. Steve sees more of the country than the movies had ever shown.

There's stuff to get used to. One of the girls clucks about late puberty, gets Steve a hot water bottle and shares some chocolate. It's not too bad, his asthma is gone, he can pull six of the girls overhead while they tap-dance without even breathing hard.

And then the USO tour goes to Europe. The soldiers are very vocal about how a doll could support the war effort. After the show Steve finds somewhere to draw not too far out of the way. Steve's learned that if people can't see his chest they read his height as man. He still wears his hair short, some of the girls do.

"Steve."

He looks at Peggy and then back at his sketch. "You heard."

She nods. She looks away. More jeeps with wounded are pulling in. "More of the 107th. They really took it, some of the audience was at the front."

Steve closed his sketchpad, ran for Col. Phillips' tent. He needed to know if Bucky, where.

"Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes. He was assigned to the 107th."

He's not come back, he's not among the dead, or the wounded or any of the soldiers that have returned. Steve's going after him. Peggy is talking and Steve is going. She mentions a plane. Steve looks at her. Okay, she's got more of a plan.

Howard is a terrible flirt; naturally, who would have a plane that would act against orders but a civilian? There is antiaircraft flak and Steve jumps with a parachute after telling Howard not to get shot down or captured.

Steve gets into the base, part work camp, part horror. He stalks off where he's been told Bucky had been taken. He finds him strapped to a table. Steve also sees a map on the way out.

Schmidt is there, on their way out, the scientist that was the first trial of the Serum. He tears off his face, a mask, he's just a red skull. Steve gets them out, they all fight their way out, there are weapons that vaporize men, just make them disappear. They roll out in tanks and transports, march away from the smoldering ruin. The radio he was supposed to call Howard with took a hit. They had thirty miles to go through the enemy.

Bucky isn't good. Steve knows he's not helping. "Angel, why do you look like Steve?"

"Captain Rogers, a word with you."

He's not had a rank since the procedure. Steve has been a chorus girl after Dr. Erskine ran his tests. Steve was everything promised except a man.

"You will fight this war, you will tear Hydra apart, you will give me Schmidt on a platter or tell me where you've planted parsley on his smoking remains. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Pack for London, you're the one with the intel."

\---------------

Captain America, Avenging Angel and the Howling Commandos

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Exigency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992002) by [peoriapeoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria)




End file.
